memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mot
Starship Mine ref I can't find him in is that an error, or did just someone forgot to write "mentioned by name" beside the episode? ~ Trent_Easton ~ talk 22:04, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Er... he wasn't in that episode, and the article states "by name only" beside the episode title at the bottom... -- Sulfur 22:22, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :Nevermind... Enzo edited the page right as I looked at it. Heh. Good timing. :) -- Sulfur 22:27, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Insurrection? Someone added that Mot appeared in . I don't remember him appearing, though. Did it happen or is this a mistake? --From Andoria with Love 05:31, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :It's a mistake, I guess somebody thought Hars Adislo was Mot, both are kinda blue, hey? ;-) --Jörg 08:28, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Ha! Very much so. Sad to say, I even forgot that Bolian appeared in the movie. Oh, well. I'll remove the reference if it hasn't been already. Thanks for setting the record straight again, Jorg. :) --From Andoria with Love 12:33, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Name origin? Hmmm - "mot" is French for word/sentence. Doesn't this seem to be a deliberately chosen name for an "outspoken" man like Mot, a typical Bolian? What would you think about mentioning this in the article?!? --Unrock Silvana 13:55, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :No. It's just a coincidence, and a pretty weak one at that. If you took all the languages on Earth, I'm sure you could find one where the character's name is a word vaguely connected to their personal attributes. :So without a citation, it's just speculation and should not be included in the article.– Cleanse 23:32, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::I always thought his name was a subtle reference to his profession. You know when you go the barber and they have a sign with their name on it over their workstation? Well, you sit in the chair and see that sign in the mirror across from you... and if your barber's name is Tom, what you read is "MOT". I bet you anything that Gene Roddenberry's barber is named Tom. (Okay, maybe not, but mine is, and I can never stop thinking about this when I get my hair cut.) 20:28, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's entirely possible, and not a bad bit of reasoning, but this isn't really the place to make idle speculations about the origins of characters names. Try to stick to discussions about the article itself. Thanks — Vince47 21:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::::As long as we're on the subject: I thought he was named for the brand name of the popular real-life Ferengi-type beverage, Clamato® juice. Seemed obvious. In fact I was just about to go flame somebody for unwelcome Talk: chitchat but I thought I'd post this instead. --TribbleFurSuit 04:12, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Does Mot appear (uncredited) in the episode ? It looks like him during the "beauty shop" scene with Troi and Crusher... :Well it is a Bolian barber, but It looks like a different actor. Podex 11:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::This is Buddy Daniels Friedman who portrayed an unnamed Bolian barber. – Tom 20:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC)